1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modified chess games and more particularly pertains to a new modified chess game for providing additional challenge to a game of chess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of modified chess games is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system and method that includes has certain improved features that provide 2 additional pieces per player to vary the game of chess and provide additional difficulty to the game. Additionally, each set of chess pieces includes a pair of princes that can move and capture as a queen from a standard game of chess.